Surfer Boy
by Maiden of the Wind
Summary: Inuyasha, the world famous surf champ, is slowly falling in love with the new girl in the game, Kagome, he finds that she can be very good at what she does. and when they get face to face in a compatition, things heat up.
1. Default Chapter

full summery: inuyasha, the world famous surf champ, is slowly falling in love with the new girl in the game, kagome, he finds that she can be very good at what she does. when they get face together in a compatition things heat up.  
  
Surfer boy  
chapter I: The surf  
  
" And here comes Inuyasha a perfect move!" The anouncer called in the compatition finals.  
  
Inuyasha smirked arrougantly. ' i'll win this, just like all the others..." He tought, jumping off the wave and landing gracfully back on it.  
  
"A great move, not that it wasn't expected by the great Inuyasha." The annoucer called over the many enthoucastice claps.  
  
"And inuyasha wins again!" he called, as inuyasha steped onto land.  
  
'knew it.' he thought ,spoting a beautiful girl in a black bikine top and red bordshorts holding a surfbord to her side.  
  
"Whos she?" Inuyasha asked himself, walkinf up to her. "And just who are you?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Who? Me? I'm... Higurashi Kagome." She said shyly, holding out her hand for a shake.  
  
"Oh, And you probley know who i am..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha Yukai... nice to meet you in the flesh" She smiled.  
  
'Beautiful smile... ! Why am i thinking like this? i'm turming into miroku." He thought bitterly.  
  
"Uh... well now that the compatition is over i think i'll go catch some waves." She said happily, running to the water.  
  
"Wow, who was she?" Miroku asked when she ran away.  
  
"Higurashi... higurashi Kagome..." He whispered, watching her fight for a wave.  
  
"Sounds like your in love." He tounted.  
  
"AM NOT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, punching him on the head ruffly.  
  
"owwww, That hurt!" Miroku yelled back, his eyes wandering to a different young ladie ridding with Kagome.  
  
"ARE YOU STARING AT KAGOME?!!" He scroned.  
  
"Of course not, shes yours!" He said,\waving his hand in front of his face in deffrnce. " I was staring at the beautiful ladie ridding with her..." He trailed off, grabbing his surfbord and heading in their direaction.  
  
That was just the prologe basecly. so dont get angry. and i got this idea from, you wont believe it, an old navy commercial! Scary huh? It will proble be Inu/Kag ( Of coures) And Miroku/ Sango! It will be a lllloooooonnnnngggg story as always. and The punk, Kamiyasha will be updated soon. Ja Ne! 


	2. The conspiraciy

Disclaimer: If i owned it do you think i would be writting this and not coming up eith new eps of Inuyasha for my loving public? Think people think.  
  
Welcome back to an all new chapter of Surfer Boy! ::No applause:: applause! :: Still none:: I SAID APPLAUSE GOD DAMMIT!! ::Less than enthousiactic applause:: Good... Well, on with the fic!  
  
Surfer Boy  
ChapterII: The Conspiracys  
  
"Kagome, i understand you were just talking to Inuyasha..." Kagome's life long friend sango said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't go scolding him and giving him a lecture like my mom."kagome said in defence of Inuyasha's safety, sango was tough.  
  
"Don't woory. I won't. but don't go around telling people, they'll try to tear off you'r arm." Sango joked.  
  
"Actually, if they found out that i talked to her they'd kill her." Inuyasha said, paddling casually up to Kagome and sango.  
  
"Geee, Thatnks for the reasuring thoughts." Kagome said sarcassticly.  
  
"I'm here to help. So Kagome, was it? I know we just meet and all... but do you think you would go to the movies with me tonight?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the back of his head nevously.  
  
"I... I... Guess so..." Kagome finesed lamely.  
  
"You will?!" Inuyasha asked entousiasticly.  
  
"Yeah, totaly." Kagome reasured. (A/N: Wow, i never knew i could spell that word, totaly... Cool...)  
  
"Cool! Uh... Pick you up at 7?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." She said, blushing along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, See.ya' then!" He waved good bye, Heading for the shore.  
  
"Oh! Do i sence love ion the air?" Sango cooed, And Kagome lovingly pushed her off of her bord. ~*~  
  
"So inuyasha. did you ask her out?" Miroku asked, while a blushing Inuyasha walked into the limosine.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"So?" Miroku asked.  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha asked, his blush momentaraly forgoten.  
  
"What did she say?!" Miroku asked, tapping his foot impationtly on the floor.  
  
"Oh1 She said yes... Lucky me huh?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the back of his head and the blush returning.  
  
"Good job Inuyasha!" Miroku said, patting his back.  
  
"And i have to go at 7... Pick her up... take her to the movies..." He trailed off in embaresment.  
  
"Well don't tell Kikyo that... She'll be so angry when she finds out that you are doing this again...." Miroku said as they pulled into the small mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Kagome we have got to get you ready for you're big date with Inuyasha." Sango said, taking out her make-up kit and hair stuff.  
  
"Uh... Sango? DOn't go World war II on my hair... Please?" Kagome said, fritend at the lokk on Sango's face as she advanced on her.  
  
Her scream's were heard all over her small neaghborhod.  
  
~3 hours later*~  
  
"there, were done." Sango said as Kagome walked out in a blue spegetty strap dress with a white thin swetter over it and blue semie highheeled shoes.  
  
"This isn't me though!" Kagome whinned.  
  
"SO?!" Sango cried, fixing her hair since Kagome had pulled it out.  
  
"I don't like it... i'll just get something out of a surfer shop on the way!" Kagome resoned, Sango took it as a threat and pulled Kagome aside.  
  
"Look, if you do that i'll make you wear a skirt to school." Sango threatned, in a dangerously low voice.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"that must be him!" Sango said cheerily, leaving Kagome in a fritend heap on the floor to answer the door.  
  
"She wouldn't do that would she?" Kagome asked her self.  
  
"Uh... Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked, fiddleing with the heam of his tan geeko shirt. (A/N: HA! Can you ener see Inuyasha wearing a geeko shirt?! HA!)  
  
"Yeah, Kagome! He's here!" She yelled.  
  
"Okay, Coming..." KAgome trailed off.  
  
When Kagome came out she was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with black furry lines that go around the back of the shirt and makes a fantastic design in the front, with a burgendy red plaid skirt with gold lines and black squares. In other wards... she was beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha gaped. He quikly regained his composhire and draped his arm around her shoulder. "You clean up pretty good." He said.  
  
"You're not to bad your self."Kagome said, gestering torwd an Inuyasha in a Tan geeko shirrt and denem shorts.  
  
"Uh... Well... I don't have much casual clothes." He resoned.  
  
"Good for you." Sango said ina huff, angry that Kagome had changed her clothes.  
  
"Well, were off to the movies!" Said a very exided Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, We'll be back whenever!" Inuyasha said, leading Kagome to his car. (A/N: Is Inuyasha old enough to drive yet? Or is this a joyride? Oh well.)  
  
"Uh... Inuyasha? Are you... Are you old enough to drive yet?" asked a very scared Kagome.  
  
"Nope, But what do i care. If i get cought my name is Sesshoumaro." Inuyasha said, waving a drivers licence that was his brothers.  
  
"Inuyasha! What if they see the difference?!" Kagome asked, getting into the car anyway.  
  
"Well... Im sure that my mom and dad will bail us out." Inuyasha answered. "If they leave me locked up then were will they get the money for food and stuff?" Inuyasha questoned.  
  
"I guess." Was Kagome's lame answer.  
  
Inuyasha started the car and pulled out of the drive way, they were off to the movies.  
  
Okay! This chapter was pretty short compared to pther stuff i've written by hand. So sorry. Well, next chapter is the big date! I'll update ASAP! K? Siyanara! 


	3. Car crashes and meetings with the dead

Sorry I have not been posting for a while... I've been very busy.... Oh and from July 24 to augest something, due to me going to Hawaii to viste Father, i wont be able to update. BTW I have to tell you all that i got my first flame the other day! it was something about how " Your story sucks! Inuyasha can't meet Kagome and 10 seconds later ask her out! I'll never read one of your storys again!" Well... Sorry.... I am not that good at storys, I can't even come up with a good plot! So unless you are curious, i suggest you stop reading, if you don't like it, don't read it! Commin sense here! sigh now that thats out of my system i will apoligise again, On with the story!  
  
Surfer Boy   
  
Chapter 3: Car crashes and meetings with the dead  
  
Kagome looked fearfully out the car window, 'God, please let me live through this!' she thought as Inuyasha swirved past a speeding car.  
  
"Whats the madder? You can't live your life without taking risks!" He said, mommentarily taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shricked, pointing at the deisel truck coming there way.  
  
"Huh?" he asked looking at the road, eyes going wide "HOLY SHIT!!" They both screamed in unision, Inuyasha franticly turning the steering wheel, When he did they crashed into a tree that was straying from the forest.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome whispered, putting her hand over her chest as if to slow down her rapedly beating heart " I thought i was going to die there."   
  
Inuyasha started laughing. " That was so AWSOME!" he said, looking at Kagome, a small smile on his face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome screamed, galring at him.  
  
"Nothing... I just like a little rush." He replied.  
  
Tears weld up in Kagomes eyes " I thought I was going to die!" She screamed, tears srinking her face as Inuyasha looked fritend, "Not that that would matter to you..." she whispered to her self so quietly Inuyasha missed it.  
  
"H-Hey... Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because your such an idiot!" She screamed, opening the car door and runing away from the car into the woods next to where they crashed.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!" He asked,opening his car door and running after her.   
  
"Away from a heartless jerk like you!" She screamed, flicking him off and continuing to run.  
  
"No! There are Demons in this forest... Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, speeding up to her and grabing her arm. " Lets go back..." He replied giving her a gentle smile which made her heart beat but didn't stop her from shaking his hand off hers and running again.  
  
" I'm not turning back!" She screamed, Running into the deeper parts of the forest.  
  
"Kagome! There are demons---" But Inuyasha was cut off by the sounds of Kagome's screaming. "No this will not turn out like 50 years ago! There will be no Homicide case!" He paused when he reached the ancient god tree "Kagome..." He whispered when he saw a pool of blood at the base of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha... Come and play..." A mocking voice called, the wind playing with Inuyasha's forlocks.  
  
"Who are you?" He quistioned, the wind calming down a bit. "Wheres Kagome?!" he screamed.  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha, Why are you yelling?" Kagome said, stepping out of the darkness that the voice disepered in.  
  
"Thank god!" Inuyasha screamed breaking in a run torwds her. A strong emotion over powered him and before he knew it he was embracing Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? Whats come over you?" Kikyo asked, stepping away from behind the tree, an eerie glow surounding her.  
  
"Kikyo, It took you long enough!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice,walking over to the eerie preistess "I thought he'd never let go of me."   
  
"Wha? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward as Kagome took a mocking steep back, "Kagome?"   
  
" Kagome? I'm Naraku." 'Kagome' said , stedily changing from normal clothes to a baboon suit." Long time no see, Inuyasha."   
  
" And here little old me was thinking i'd never see you again. Poor misguided me..." Inuyasha said his classical smirk on his face.  
  
" True you are an idiot, but charging into battle without a weapon? How reackless..." Naraku said.  
  
"heh.. i have a weapon alright... TETSUIGA!" He screamed as a sword materialized in his hands. Inuyasha lunged at Naraku.  
  
Sorry to end it here, I've got school. Laters!  
  
Maiden of the Wind 


End file.
